yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
M03
, officially known in Japan as Yo-kai Watch the Movie: A Whale of Two WorldsJFDB - 映画 妖怪ウォッチ 空飛ぶクジラとダブル世界の大冒険だニャン！ is the third film in the Yo-kai Watch franchise. It was theatrically released in Japan on December 17, 2016. The movie's story involves a giant whale that causes the world of Springdale to turn real, which makes things seem different for Nate, and try and find the whale and what's really causing the dimensional shift to happen. It is notable for combining CG with live-action visuals, that ties the plot together. Summary A mysterious flying whale emits an echo which turns everything in Springdale into a real-life version of itself. After Nate wakes up in the world, he tries to find who is behind all of this. Plot The movie starts off in the original animated format, as Nate and Whisper watches a news report about a big unidentified flying object which is estimated to be 300m long. Around the same time, Jibanyan participates at a live outdoor concert of Next HarMEOWny, alongside Robonyan F, and Shogunyan while Downtown Springdale, Komasan and Komajiro are walking together with ice cream. A big shadow looms over, as a giant blue whale flies over Springdale with one of it's fins having a pencil marking. The whale's mouth opens, as it gives off a whale noise, with a rainbow aura being spread all over the town. It transforms the entire town into the real world, from the animated style. When the process was done, almost all the Yo-kai end up looking three-dimensional, with humans appearing as their real-life selves. After the transformation happens, Jibanyan, Shogunyan, and Robonyan F were much to their surprise, at the Next HarMEOWny concert, which is more real than it was before. The same problem was also for Komasan and Komajiro, as they too were confused what happened. Back at home, Nate was confused on what happened until he noticed that he had become real. While Nate and Whisper ponder at their realistic surroundings, Nate's mother comes up to his room and asks him to do an errand. Nate is shocked at how his mother adapted to the realistic environment and forcefully accepts her request. Nate's father also comes home and Nate also gets shocked at how he has become as well. After Nate leaves his house and heads to town, he is amazed at how real it has become. Just as he looks at his surroundings, Nate notices Jibanyan running to him only for him to trip up on a dent which he hadn't noticed before. Jibanyan explains that all of the Yo-kai are confused at the change, even though the humans blend in seamlessly with the environment except for Nate. Nate decides to try and solve the problem, so he goes to see his friends, with Katie being the first at her house. After he tries to open the front door, Katie comes out and Nate is attracted at her realistic appearance. Nate also starts to get more attracted to her voice, while Whisper notices that Katie talks in a different way than usual. Nate is happy at this and starts to prefer the real world over his old one. Afterwards, Nate finds Bear and Eddie at the gacha machines arguing over buying a rare Mr. Epockman figure for a large amount of money in the shopping district. Nate is bewildered by their real appearances while he starts to get suspicious about the world due to the nature of the humans acting different. Jibanyan suddenly notices Amy's real appearance and follows her while Nate and Whisper back to Nate's house. Back at home, Nate starts to think about if this was a Yo-kai's doing, and finds a Koala Yo-kai using his Yo-kai Watch Dream. He suddenly starts doing unusal poses by that Yo-kai's powers, even when he's asked to go back to his own world. Nate also notices that the Koala Yo-kai cannot talk, even when he's asked about who he is and names him Koalanyan. Nate summons Tattletell in an attempt for Koalanyan to explain who he is, but he does it all in a nonsense language they both cannot understand. Tattletell gives up and leaves the area, leaving Nate to ask him who he is. He pokes Koalanyan's nose, which causes the flying whale to roar and the world to turn back into it's animated form. Nate is happy at the change, but he still wonders who Koalanyan really is. Suddenly, Hovernyan appears to tell Nate about the different worlds and suggests them to ask Lord Enma about it. Because Nate doesn't know how to get to the Yo-kai World, Hovernyan goes there himself. A few moments later, Usapyon rushes into the scene and tells them about the realistic world and Hailey Anne's taking her hobby more seriously by doing science experiments at home. Nate further thinks about the real world having more drastic personalities compared to the regula world, but the huge object unexpectedly comes back, revealed to be a flying whale turns the world real again. After Usapyon rushes back home, Nate notices that the whale had disappeared. Jibanyan comes back in a depressed manner and tells them about Amy being different because of her wanting to throw the fashion magazines away, taking an interest towards dogs and even having a pet dog of her own, making Jibanyan not taking an interest to the real world. Jibanyan suddenly meets Koalanyan which Nate and Whisper introduce him to, and Jibanyan touches his nose, turning the world back to it's animated state. Nate finds out that touching Koalanyan's nose causes the world to go from animated to real, and uses it to test it out. Whisper tries it out for himself, only for Koalanyan to avoid him, which causes Whisper to chase him around the room. When Whisper catches Koalanyan, he pulls the ears by accident instead, causing Nate and the Yo-kai in the room to forcefully do the dance Koalanyan does. Nate decides to try out the world-switching power Koalanyan has at the sights around Springdale, and is amazed at the Yo-kai can do. When Jibanyan, Whisper, Nate and Koalanyan walk down a street, they find an old lady throwing out water. The water splashes onto Koalanyan, making him scared of it. Nate wonders what is different about the two worlds, and they find out about the giant whale in the animated world. Jibanyan notices that he had seen the whale before at a candy shop, and leads them both to it. They notice that a storefront sign is exactly the same as the giant whale, as it can be told by the pencil insignia on it, but Jibanyan notices that the candy shop in front of it is a giant building in the real world rather than the candy shop. Nate notices that the building is actually a hospital, which Koalanyan shockingly reacts to and the Yo-kai notices a teenage girl on the rooftop. Thinking he has found a connection, He goes to the rooftop to ask the girl why he is in the world and wants to go back. The girl prefers to go to Nate's world because it makes her feel more free, causing the world to turn animated again and the girl to get away from them. The hospital suddenly disappears in the midst of the transformation, causing Nate, Jibanyan and Koalanyan to fall down and land on some garbage bags. They decide to chase the floating girl while she floats in the air like a ballerina, only for them to get tired after chasing her for a long time. The girl descends onto the ground and asks why they're chasing her, Nate offers to help her, but she doesn't need any help as she feels more free in the animated world. Nate decides to summon Koma Kaa-chan and use Koalanyan's world-switching power to turn the world real again, causing the girl to fall down and land on Koma Kaa-chan, while she turns back to original self. Nate asks the girl why she said she wants to dance, but when Tattletell inspirits her, she explains it further. The girl (Whose name was revealed as Kanami Minami) had been doing ballet since she was young, when she had taken interest from watching dance classes while her mother was busy. Over time, Kanami became a master at doing ballet, even gaining a lead role in a stage play and winning an award. It was until she got hospitalised by getting hit by a truck, breaking her legs and causing her to not do any ballet for a long time. She wanted things to back to the way it was, and notices the whale sign outside of the hospital window and wonders about something that can change anything. After Kanami lets go of Tattletell, the whale suddenly comes into the real world, and the girl starts to float again and dance away again, revealing her ability to take control of the whale's powers. While they were about to chase after the girl, Nate gets Koalanyan's attention and they all follow the Yo-kai instead. Koalanyan leads them to the ballet school Kanami practiced at and meets her teacher to ask about what Kanami was like. While the teacher explains to Nate about what had happened, she said that Kanami would never give up on anything, even if she gets into an accident. Nate decides to save Kanami by summoning Yo-kai Venoct, Kyubi and Robonyan F to look for her in midair while he asks Komasan, Usapyon and Shogunyan to track her down on the ground. Later on, Venoct finds Kanami on a rooftop and tells Nate about his finding while Kanami attempts to attack him. They all make their way to the location and Nate notices that she had turned evil. After the whale turns the world real again, Nate questions why Kanami is acting different only for Hovernyan to tell her about her heart filled with darkness connected the two worlds together. Hovernyan says that the only way to save her is to destroy the darkness in her heart. Earlier at the Yo-kai World, Lord Enma and Zazel are stunned by their realistic appearances. But they all of a sudden start unexpectedly, with Hovernyan thinking that the whale's powers had spread to the Yo-kai World. When Enma uses his powers to investigate it, he found out that a human heart filled with darkness is the cause of it, which is of a demonic presence. Zazel brings out an item covered with a cloak, which is revealed to be the Enma Blade. As Lord Enma and Zazel keep uncontrollably dancing, Hovernyan decides to deliver the blade to Nate himself. Back at the area, Hovernyan explains to Nate that the Enma Blade could be used to destroy the girl's dark power. Nate decides to attach his Dream Watch to the blade and the Medal that comes with it, and manages to unleash a blade attack onto her. The dark power leaves the girl, for it to form a Yo-kai Narwail and for the world to turn animated again. Hovernyan further explains that the whale is a Wicked power being born from her possessed heart. The whale blows tries to blow everyone away, while Kanami keeps dancing. Robonyan F warns Nate about the two worlds being destroyed if Narwail isn't defeated and they all decide to fight him. Shogunyan tries to slice it, only for him to get swallowed by the shadows. Venoct and Kyubi decide to fight them together, as they have enough strength to do it. They manage to attack them enough times for Narwail to disappear into the cloud, but Kanami brings the Yo-kai back and turns the world real again. They both start to get serious and transform into Illuminoct and Darkyubi, but they're both swallowed by Narwail leaving the others shocked. Nate decides to use Koalanyan's power to turn the world animated again, and Jibanyan tries to attack Narwail, but Kanami turns the world real before Jibanyan could attack it, while Hovernyan notices that strong attacks don't work in the real world. Jibanyan gets blown away by Narwail and gets thrown to the ground while the other Yo-kai decide to use Whisper as a trampoline. Jibanyan decides to attack Narwail again, only for Nate to turn the world animated when Jibanyan manages to reach the Yo-kai and attack him. The whale disppears into the cloud again, and is immediately bought back by Kanami's powers causing the world to turn real. As Narwail makes it's way out of the cloud, Shogunyan tries to attack him, but Narwail dives into the ground before it could swallow Shogunyan. When they all run away, Nate decides to fight Narwail in the animated world. After using Koalanyan's power, Komajiro runs to Komasan, carrying a Yo-kai Bazooka he ordered off online. Nate decides to use it, by connecting his Dream Watch to the Yo-kai Bazooka and using Blazion's Medal. The power contained in the bazooka contains an extra Yo-kai, which was Cheeksqueek, causing the ammo to be powered by flatulence, before the fiery one was fired afterwards, both of them hitting Narwail. The world is suddenly surrounded by shadows and darkness, with Nate and the others thinking they have defeated Narwail, but the light in the dark force looms over it, causing the world to turn real again and a pod to drop from it. A human-like whale figure arises from the pod, which is of a Yo-kai that isn't listed on Whisper's Pad, but Nate decides to call it Whaleman. Kanami accepts the name of the Yo-kai Nate suggested, and Whaleman attacks them with bubbles from his mouth. The bubbles cause the humans and other things around him to turn into fish and other sea creatures, with Whisper turning into one himself after he unexpectedly got attacked by it. As Nate decides to use Koalanyan's world-switching powers, he notices that Koalanyan isn't with them, and finds the Yo-kai getting water thrown all over it. Hovernyan and Robonyan F decide to fight off Whaleman while Nate and the other Yo-kai try to chase Koalanyan. They chase Koalanyan all the way to an amusement park, only for them to find Whaleman, abeit in a bigger size. Robonayan F tries to use his rocket punch, but Whaleman turns the missiles into fish and Jibanyan and Hovernyan try to fight with their attacks, but to no avail. Usapyon suddenly shows up, with a giant model kit of a tank in an attempt to take down Whaleman. While Jibanyan and Hovernyan keep attacking, Nate notices that Usapyon is taking a long time to build the model kit of a tank and tries to think of a way to speed it up while Komasan and Komajiro finds Koalanyan and catches him. He manages to activate Koalanyan's world-changing power, causing the world to turn animated again and for Usapyon to finish the model kit quicker. Usapyon uses the tank to take Whaleman down, and almost defeats him. Thinking they had won, Whaleman suddenly gets back up and turns the tank model, Komajiro and Koalanyan into a fish. At the same time, Kanami makes the world real again and tries to think of a way to take down Whaleman. Usapyon presents a experimental liquid made from real world Hailey which (according to Robonyan F) allows the user to be given strength. Whisper decides to make Robonyan F drink it, causing Robonyan to undergo a transformation, eating Jibanyan, Usapyon, Hovernyan and Komasan in the process. He eventually transforms into Ultimate Robonyan, causing him to unleash four missiles representing the Yo-kai he swallowed while dodging the bubbles, and defeating Whaleman in the process. The next morning, Nate wakes up in the same place and world where the climax had happened with all of the Yo-kai and humans turned back to their regular selves. Nate finds Kanami, and said that when her legs would be recovered from the hospitalisation, but she gets frustrated about not being able to do ballet because of her likeness dedicated towards it, and wanted the world to be gone. Nate also asks if it would be really worth it to get rid of what was precious to her, which were her feelings and support she had been given towards others. Kanami explained that everyone was not taking an interest to her ballet ever since she was hospitalised, but Nate by saying that they will always be looking out for her. Kanami finally realizes what she was doing all along and thanks Nate for making her realise the feelings around her friends. Nate brings Kanami back to the hospital and he, Jibanyan and Whisper wish her luck on her ballet performances. Kanami uses Koalanyan's world-changing power once more and bid the others farewell as Kanami walks back into the hospital and the world turns back to it's animated state. Back at home, Jibanyan is feasting on chocobars he bought from the candy store (that was the hospital in the real world) while Nate romantically looks at a photo. Whisper wonders what it is, and tries to look at it, but the photo falls out of Nate's hand, revealing it to be real world Katie. Whisper is annoyed at Nate taking a liking to the photo, but at the same time, his face turns human while his voice turns regular. In some credits scenes, real-life recreations of shots from the Yo-kai Watch anime are shown, along with some additional scenes like Amy getting a pet kitten. Live-action Cast *'Ryōka Minamide' as Nathan Adams *'Minami Hamabe' as Kanami Minami (Movie original character) *'Kento Yamazaki '''as Lord Enma *'Takumi Saitou as Zazel *'''Emi Takei as Sae Kinoshita (Movie original character) *'Yuna Watanabe' as Katie Forester *'Yuina Kuroshima' as Amy *'Yū Sawabe' as Barnaby Bernstein *'Raza Fukuda '''as Edward Archer *'Yoko Mitsuya''' as Lily Adams *'Shigeyuki Totsugi' as Aaron Adams *'Kenichi Endō' as Manjimutt *'Kokoa Ishii' as Hailey Anne Characters Humans *Nate *Katie *Amy *Bear *Eddie *Lily Adams *Aaron Adams *Hailey (cameo) Protagonist Yo-kai *Whisper *Jibanyan *Hovernyan *Usapyon *Komasan *Robonyan F/ U Robonyan (debut) *Komajiro *Koalanyan (debut) *Shogunyan *Venoct/ Illuminoct (debut) *Kyubi/ Darkyubi (debut) *Lord Enma (cameo) *Lord Enma Awoken (cameo) *Zazel *Tattletell *Blazion *Koma Kaachan *Manjimutt *Walkappa *Android Yamada *Cheeksqueek *Hungramps (cameo) *Noway (cameo) *Roughraff (cameo) Antagonist Yo-kai * Narwail (debut) * Whaleman (debut) Gallery Video gallery File:Trailer for yo-kai watch movie 3|Yo-kai Watch movie 3 trailer. Trivia *Level-5 CEO Akihiro Hino previously teased that this movie might be a live action film, with the Yo-kai rendered CG. This was teased in the post-credits scene of M02 and later confirmed by the movie's trailer. **Despite most of the Yo-kai being rendered CG, Lord Enma and Zazel were portrayed by live-action actors (Kento Yamazaki and Takumi Saitou respectively). ***Since Manjimutt is a Yo-kai who is still partially human (as he's a Human-Faced Dog), he's both rendered in CG (for the dog body) and portrayed by a live action actor (Kenichi Endō) (for the human face) *Like other movie events, the first 500,000 attendants obtained a real-life Jibanyan Dream Medal and a real-life Komasan card for Tomodachi Ukiukipedia. *It is unknown when the movie takes place in Season 3 of the anime series. **In EP200, there was a Mongewhale (which was actually a whale Komasan's head on it) featuring a very similar plot to this movie except with body-swapping instead of dimension-altering. The movie aired on television after that episode, meaning it probably takes place after that. External links * Official Yo-kai Watch the Movie: The Great Adventure of the Flying Whale & the Double World, Nyan! website References Category:Movies